Shoal Cave Search!
The third episode of Total Pokemon World Tour and the thirty-seventh and episode of the Total Pokemon series in general. One Pokemon comforts another about recent events, while another sees a ray of light in the form of a newcomer, although someone else doesn't necessarily trust them. One Pokemon begins developing a rivalry with another who may not know it yet. Later, the campers are sent to get supplies to build Shell Bells from Shoal Cave in Kanto, but in the end, one Pokemon decides they've had enough, becoming the first competitor to actually quit the competition. Plot In first class on the plane, Gardevoir sighs, waking up Cacturne. She is still sad that they've been put on different teams, but Cacturne promises her that he has only her best interests at heart, reassuring her a little bit. Nearby, Weavile sneers at the couple, bitterly wondering what makes Cacturne so good until Kadabra reminds her that people usually like him. Weavile shoots back that he succeeded where Kadabra fails and wondering why he's talking to her because they're enemies. Kadabra is really trying to keep an eye on her, but says again that he's trying to forgive everyone for past mistakes. Weavile sees through this, although she doesn't tell him so, knowing he's still just as arrogant and tricky. Hypno walks up rather suddenly and asks to sit by Weavile, which she shyly accepts. Hypno inquires about the game as Kadabra says that Mew is always creating chaos, but Hypno assures Weavile that "a smart girl" like herself should go far, as Weavile blushes. Hypno adds that if she doesn't make enemies this time, she could go further than seventh place. Kadabra rolls his eyes and asks to leave to use the restroom. Hypno quietly asks Weavile to meet him in the cargo hold after the next challenge, to talk in a more quiet place. Weavile cautiously wonders if Hypno likes her. In the confessional, Kadabra says he hasn't fallen for Hypno's act, chatting with everyone so no one will suspect him. Arcanine slips into the losers' compartment with snacks. Piloswine immediately runs forward, but Arcanine insists that ladies go first, starting with Ninetales. Ninetales accepts the food, but Houndoom doesn't like it, seeming jealous and threatening to Arcanine. Gengar asks Wooper to calm him down...with a Water Gun to the face. Gengar decides to sit by Froslass, who is eating all alone, and try flirting with her. He suggests that she socialize and make friends, but she coldly rebuffs him, leaving Gengar to wonder if talking to her was a good idea after all. Bellsprout and Lapras discuss when the next challenge will be when suddenly the door opens and wind begins sucking everyone out. Lopunny insists that she'll kill Mew, who responds that this was Mewtwo but he likes the idea. Bellsprout is the first to be sucked out, until one by one everyone in the losers' compartment is sucked out. Several of the winners hear the noise and wonder what the disturbance was, until Mew asks them to grab parachutes and jump out on their own. The campers with parachutes land on a small island; those without land in the water around it. Mew tries explaining the challenge until Gardevoir asks where all the other campers are; suddenly, Arcanine, Bellsprout, and Ninetales climb out of the ocean, followed by the others, minus some of the flying/levitating Pokemon who fell slower and carried others down where they could. Lapras also carries some campers, while Wooper pushes Diglett's wheelbarrow to safety. A very angry Houndoom threatens to kill Mew, who is unfazed. Houndoom asks if Ninetales was okay, and she responds that Lapras helped her, lying to him because it was really Arcanine who helped. Mew leads the campers to Shoal Cave, as Kadabra explains that the cave can only be visited at low tides because it fills with water at high tide. Mew explains that they will be looking for Shoal Shells and Shoal Salt inside the cave, used to create jewelry which they will also be making! They will need four of each to make a Shell Bell. Mew adds that each team must leave three Pokemon behind who will make the Shell Bell at the end. For the Darkrais, Lapras volunteers because she knows how to make jewelry, while Weavile also volunteers. Everyone expects Diglett to stay behind due to his immobility, but the exasperated Diglett promises that once he gets out of his wheelbarrow, he'll be able to help a lot more. Wooper agrees to dump him out, and Hypno volunteers as the third member to stay behind. For the Cresselias, Froslass and Clefable stay behind because they can make jewelry. Bronzong tries to volunteer, but Gardevoir knows he's more capable than he lets others think, so Lileep instead volunteers due to her lack of mobility. Electrode is shocked that Diglett participated with no arms or legs, but Diglett points out that he has legs, while Electrode has neither. Piloswine begins asking about Diglett's legs but is cut off by Mew, who sends them into the cave! Cacturne stops his team to split them into groups for faster searching; he stays with Banette, Gabite, Charmeleon, Arcanine, and Luxio, while he lets Gengar lead Wooper, Golbat, Murkrow, Diglett, and Piloswine. Gardevoir stops her team inside to do the same, but she splits them into three groups, the first being her, Bellsprout, Dragonite, and Kadabra, the second being Mismagius, Electrode, Bronzong, and Pidgeot, and the third being Ninetales, Trapinch, Gliscor, Houndoom, and Lopunny. Mismagius's group is sent to explore the upper part of the cave while the other two explore the lower part. Cacturne's group searches the lower levels, having found two Shoal Salts by the light of Charmeleon's tail. Banette asks Cacturne if he's okay, but Cacturne defends that he's always this quiet. When Banette presses the subject, Cacturne admits he's sad about having to compete against Gardevoir and apologizes for splitting Banette and Mismagius, which Banette forgives and says they each took their closest friends. They decide to look further in. Gengar mopes when Mismagius tells him that Froslass didn't come in. Bronzong finds another Shoal Shell, while Pidgeot fights for one with Murkrow. Diglett snatches Bronzong's shell from underground and brings it to his group. Gengar praises Diglett, while Mismagius worries that Cacturne and Gardevoir's relationship could now be in jeopardy after an offhand comment from Electrode. Lapras, outside the cave, realizes that Mew knew the tide was rising, meaning the cave will flood. Inside the cave, Gardevoir's team has found all the Shoal Salts but are low on Shoal Shells, when suddenly Bellsprout and Houndoom notice the rising water, and the team panics a bit. Diglett returns to Cacturne with a status update; they only need one more Shoal Shell. The startled Gabite grabs hold of Charmeleon but tries to play it off. Arcanine also notices the tide rising, and when the team discusses leaving, Cacturne says he'd rather live than win, so they begin exiting. An angry Gabite says she hopes Mew's happy, so he makes the situation "better" by making them sing! The song is called "Tide Rising" and is a medium speed with faster parts. In the song, Gabite complains more about Mew, while Arcanine fears drowning. Ninetales and her group look for the exit. Everyone sings at least once during the chorus, so Mew isn't forced to automatically eliminate anyone. After the song, Golbat flies into a wall, making a large rock fall on top of him. Everyone else keeps going, knowing that Golbat always gets injured and his injuries never keep him for long, but Murkrow is bothered that they're leaving him and turns back to help. Most of the campers emerge safely, but various Pokemon note that Houndoom, Diglett, Murkrow, and Golbat are missing. Mew insists that the campers make their Shell Bells, but neither team has all the necessary parts. Lileep calls out when she sees Murkrow bringing Golbat safely to the exit. Murkrow seems a bit annoyed that no one else saved him, but Golbat thanks her gratefully before passing out. Diglett then pops out of the ground, to Trapinch's apparent relief. Diglett also reveals that he got another Shoal Salt, meaning his team has all the necessary parts. Considering that Gardevoir's team does not, she admits defeat, so Mew declares the Deadly Darkrais the winners! Dragonite notices that Houndoom is still missing, but he soon emerges...wet, exhausted, and VERY angry. He stomps towards Mew, who makes sarcastic comments to him, but Houndoom gets in Mew's face, saying he's been "pissed off, forced to sing, and almost drowned MORE THAN ONCE" on the show, as Mew just sits back and laughs. Houndoom uses Flamethrower near Mew and says he's fed up, and that he's quitting because the million isn't worth it to him. Mew protests, but he can't really stop Houndoom, and Lopunny opportunistically points out that he can count as their elimination. Mew reluctantly gives him a last confessional, where Houndoom is relieved to be gone. He believes Ninetales can win since Weavile has no chance, but admits he'll be angry if Weavile or Arcanine wins. Houndoom leaves, stopping to say goodbye to Ninetales and wish her luck. Mew hurries Houndoom away and sends him off with his parachute, only for Hitmonlee to climb back inside and try getting on the show. Mew has no problem pushing Hitmonlee out of the plane, however. In confessionals, Ninetales promises to do her best, while Weavile is thrilled that one of her biggest enemies is gone so quickly. Later, Weavile sneaks into the cargo hold for her meeting with Hypno but instead stumbles upon Kadabra. The two argue, but Hypno emerges and explains that he called them both for an alliance. Weavile wonders why, since they're both unpopular and disliked, but Hypno says they're smart and he believes they've changed. Weavile accepts, as does Kadabra after a pause. Hypno says they'll be simply known as the Three. Weavile is happy to have an alliance, but Kadabra only joined to keep an eye on Hypno, though he knows Weavile can't see his plotting. Hypno laughs, saying with two powerful teammates at his disposal, the game can be his. He has to keep his distance from both Weavile and Kadabra emotionally, but believes that he can use them both to win the game. Cast Hosts *Mew *Mewtwo Deadly Darkrais * Arcanine * Banette * Cacturne * Charmeleon * Diglett * Gabite * Gengar * Golbat * Hypno * Lapras * Luxio * Murkrow * Piloswine * Weavile * Wooper Cool Cresselias * Bellsprout * Bronzong * Clefable * Dragonite * Electrode * Froslass * Gardevoir * Gliscor * Houndoom * Kadabra * Lileep * Lopunny * Mismagius * Ninetales * Pidgeot * Trapinch Trivia Write the text of your article here!Category:Total Pokémon World Tour episodes